Magnus
Toa Magnus is a experienced Toa-Nuva of Vacuum. His archenemy is Zha-Xar, the powerful light-draining Atreu, constantly clashing with him. His main weapons are Vibro-Swords which cut at a molecular level, using cell vibration, and his best friend is Gresh the famous Glatorian champion, and Tahu Toa-Nuva of Fire. Being the only known Toa of Vacuum he is very powerful. His mask is the Traziina Nuva, the Mask of Magnetism, on occasion he will use the Legendary Mask of Force (kinetics), granting him full control of cell motion. History: Early Days He along with Helryx and the rest of his Toa team the Toa Varshina, were the first ten Toa to be created. Not much is known about his early life, except he single-handedly defeat and locked away the deadly claw spider, a spider with claws all over its body, and that has a numbing venom. Metru Nui He joined The Hand of Artahka, a super elite group of powerful beings. And was assigned his first mission: Destroy the Makuta's newest army-builder: Tridax, and had to it with his Toa team. He fought Tridax and made a vacuum in his armor, then his toa team destroyed him by incinerating him. And he reported back to the hand, and Axonn, the hands' leader charged him to right a Toa code. Many years after completing it, he resigned from the hand to be a better leader for his Toa. he then moved his base from Metru Nui to Stelt, and later saved many lives. Personality Magnus is the most coolheaded of the Toa Varshina, urging his team to logically think things through, and not rush into battle. He is very brave, and will disregard his teachings to save one of his Toa. He is VERY calm, and considers others before himself. He is also the only Toa -par Tahu to have the mental stability, and control to properly use the Mask of Force. And is above par in how imaginative he is. Powers & Weapons: Being a Toa of Vacuum he can: take away air from a target, make "holes" in matter and create, control, and absorb Vaccum energy. After turning into a Toa Nuva his control over his element greatly increased and the only limits he has now are: his imagination, and his elemental energy needing to recharge, and his mask was turned into a Kanohi Nuva giving him just below par of a Toa of Magnetism. His Vibro-Swords cut at a molecular level, and can be used to channel either his: elemental power of Vaccum, or, channel his mask power of magnetism. And he has incredibly small amounts of the Nui-Stone in his armor, from when Lhikan destroyed it, allowing him to slightly increase his power level Trivia *He will be the lead character in my upcoming epic: The Death of a Hero(name subject to change) . *His creator is the bzpower user The Fallen. *The Fallen got inspiration to create Magnus when reading a debate in bzpower discussing how Vaccum should be an official element. Category:Toa Category:Toa of Vaccum Category:Toa Nuva Category:Swordsman Category:The Fallen